


Crash Landing

by endrega_Turtlesse



Series: People. Ugh. [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Introvert Loki, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Still Needs to Be Left Alone, M/M, Professor Loki (Marvel), Professor Tony Stark, Social Anxiety, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but he also kinda needs people, or at least Tony, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse
Summary: Loki should have known his day would get worse. It had started to get better, too, but no. That wasn’t his life.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: People. Ugh. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A direct continuation of 'People. Ugh.' This chapter is more hurt, the next one will be more comfort.
> 
> CW: social anxiety (spoilery warning in end notes)
> 
> Name of piece: Crash Landing  
> Name of participant: endrega23  
> Card number: 3097  
> Square number and prompt: C1 - major injuries  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Pairing: Loki / Tony Stark  
> Warnings: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Summary: Loki should have known his day would get worse. It had started to get better, too, but no. That wasn’t his life.

Loki should have known his day would get worse. It had started to get better, too, but no. That wasn’t his life.

The better part? His office hours had ended, and Stark walked him to his car. He’s chattered the whole way, but Loki hadn’t minded. It was rare that people wouldn’t take his silence for something negative, but Stark didn’t. It seemed like he was going to be the exception to a lot of rules.

So that was good. They said goodbye after exchanging numbers, Loki got into his car and started on his way home. Again, good. It started raining just as he was driving out of the parking lot, but he didn’t let himself get bothered by it. Yes, people were always more stupid on the road when it was raining, but people were always stupid, anyway. It didn’t change much. And he had his car, would park in the underground garage of his building, and wouldn’t get even a drop on him.

Yeah, right. Fast forward to the worse part.

A crunching noise behind him. His head snapped forward as something collided with the back of his car. He hit the wheel with a painful thud, because the airbag didn’t expand. Hell.

He had a fleeting thought of punching his mechanist. That bastard Skurge had promised it worked fine. He giggled. Oh. Shock?

He didn’t move for a couple of seconds, taking account of himself and the world around him. Head, hurts. Ow. Arms, move. Good. Legs, move. Even better. Hearing? Shouting outside. Oh, no. Not people. Loki really didn’t think he could take more people.

Okay, well. Options. It wasn’t such a large impact that the car wouldn’t work, so he could just drive away. On the other hand, repairs were definitely in order, and academia didn’t pay enough for that. And this wasn’t his fault, as he was standing at the red light. So, going home now and eating ramen for a month, or dealing with people a bit more and letting the other guy’s insurance pay for it?

Why did money always win.

He groaned as he straightened up, his hand going to his head to support it, because he honestly wasn’t sure it wouldn’t fall off. It was splitting.

Oh, sticky. Blood? Blood. Not good.

Loki grabbed around for a tissue. Better clean this up before someone called an ambulance. He _was_ going to spend the evening home, to hell with everything.

Okay, that’s better. Loki checked in the rear-view mirror, and the blood was mostly gone. There was a small cut, but it was already clogged up. Alright, then, here we go.

Loki opened the door and staggered out. Then stopped and steeled himself. If the goal was to avoid an ambulance, he _had_ to look like someone who didn’t have a concussion.

He looked around. Small crowd, but nothing too big, and already dispersing. Thankfully not many people stopped in the rain.

It would wash away the rest of the blood, too.

The other car’s door opened just then. Then Loki hadn’t been sitting for too long, either. A tall guy got out, and he had… one arm? Okay, yeah, some of Loki’s anger evaporated. Still, the guy was going to pay for the repairs.

“Hey!” he strode over. “What the hell were you doing?”

The guy blinked at him for a moment. “Sorry, man” he rasped. “Let me just, I’ll pay for it, okay? Just don’t, don’t…”

Oh, hell. The guy was shaking. Loki was not dealing with this now.

“Just give me your insurance number” he muttered, looking away.

“Yeah, sure” the guy sounded relieved. “Here.”

Loki looked down at the paper. James Buchanan Barnes. What a mouthful.

Okay, well. This was enough for him, and the guy wasn’t disputing it. His head was splitting, and he wanted to go home.

He turned away and started for his car. Stopped. Turned back. Ugh.

“You need to call anyone?”

The guy looked up at him, startled. He looked like he was going to say something, but then he shook his head.

“I’m fine” he muttered, looking down again.

Loki sighed. It really wasn’t his business, and he really didn’t want to interact with people either, but this guy just looked pathetic. He was curling in on his missing arm and visibly shaking.

“You don’t look fine” Loki said, and sighed again when the man flinched. Damn, why did Thor have all the human interaction capabilities. “Look” he tried again, “I’ll leave you if you want me to, I don’t want anything except to be home, but you don’t look fine. If there’s something I can help you with under five minutes, I’ll do it before leaving, okay?”

The man – Barnes, based on the insurance – looked up at him. It looked like he was searching for something in Loki, but he must have found it because he nodded.

“I’ve got my phone in my pocket” he said, voice gruff, like he didn’t use it much. “I can’t- I,” he took a deep breath. “My hand’s shaking too much” he muttered. “If you could take it out and just press emergency call and Stevie, that would be good.”

Loki took a deep breath, too. Yeah, okay, he could do this.

He nodded and stepped in close, then reached for the guy’s pocket, looking at him, so he saw the small flinch. He stopped for a moment, but the guy didn’t say anything, so Loki took the phone out and stepped quickly back. Too much people, too close, he could feel his skin crawling again.

He pressed emergency call and found the icon for this Stevie, so he pressed that, too, and basically thrust the phone at the guy. He didn’t wait for the guy to say anything, just quickly turned around and speed-walked to his car. This day was officially the worst.

\------------

He made it home quick, but by the time he got inside his apartment, his head was splitting bad enough for him to feel nauseous. He had enough presence of mind to take some aspirin, but then he fell into bed. He kind of felt Fenrir climb on him and start purring, but he couldn’t have said if it was real or a dream.

\------------

Loki woke slowly. For a minute he had no idea where he was, then it all came crushing in. The itch to get away from everyone, the car crash, falling into bed. In clothes. Yuck.

He opened his eyes a slit. Huh, headache was better. He slowly sat up. Nausea? No, gone. Headache still there, but worlds better. A good night’s sleep will solve everything.

He looked around for his phone to check the time. He had a morning class, and the light coming in the window was way too bright. Still, he had been in a car crash the day before, one missed class should be excused. He should still be on time for the afternoon one.

Ha! He finally found the phone; it has slipped between the bed and the wall. So it was-

Oh, no.

It was 14:24. He had missed both classes. Worse than that, he usually had lunch with Thor before the afternoon one, which meant he knew something was wrong. Would he believe Loki had overslept?

Yeah, not likely. They knew each other too well.

Loki unlocked the phone, and… Yes, four missed calls from Thor. Damn it.

Also… seven messages from Stark?

 _Tony Stark, 8:34 –_ _Hey, you in?_

_Tony Stark, 8:45 – I guess not. I bought breakfast for before class, I left it on your desk. Hope you like it_

_Tony Stark, 10:02 – So… you didn’t like it?_

_Tony Stark, 10:30 – Hey, it’s okay if you changed your mind. Just can you let me know, please?_

_Tony Stark, 12:50 – I’ve run into Thor and he says you haven’t been in today. You okay?_

_Tony Stark, 12:52 – If something’s wrong and that’s why you haven’t replied, please ignore my previous message. I don’t want you to change your mind_

_Tony Stark, 13:42 –_ _Can you just let me know you’re alive? I’m starting to get worried_

Oh.

Loki scrambled to hit the call button, anxiously chewing on the arm of his sweater as it rang. However, he froze as soon as Stark picked up.

Stark had no such problems, thankfully. “Hey, prof, you’re not dead! So, what happened?” Loki tried to get his vocal cords to work, but they couldn’t seem to.

No, no, no. He thought he was over this. He didn’t want to go back to his therapist.

“Prof? Odinson? Loki?” Stark’s voice came from the phone. “If you don’t say something, I’m getting Thor and going over to your place. Just in case someone is murdering you. It happens, you know.”

“NO!” Loki shouted, and it seemed this was a pattern with Stark.

“Okay, so you’re actually alive, that’s good to know” and Stark’s voice was too casual. “Which part was the no? Thor, coming over, or the murdering?”

Loki tried to answer, he did, but his throat closed up, now that the immediate danger had passed.

“Prof?” Stark tried again, but this wasn’t going to work.

Loki ended the call. Okay, so strategy B. It never really worked with Thor, the man was obsessed with calling, but based on previous data, it could work with Stark.

_Me, 14:35 – All three_

_Me, 14:35 – Maybe just the first and the last_

Loki chewed his sweater again, and it was going to tear, he knew. After an agonising few seconds, his phone chimed.

_Tony Stark, 14:36 – So that’s a yes to coming over?_

Don’t make it a choice, Stark.

_Me, 14:38 – If you want to_

The three dots danced around, and Loki couldn’t release the sweater from his teeth.

_Tony Stark, 14:39 – What’s your address? I’ll be there in 15_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: anxiety attack. We get to the comfort, tho, I promise

Loki spent the fifteen minutes waiting for Stark trying to get himself back under control. He didn’t know why he said yes – well, kind of said yes, he implied it but Stark picked up on it, the observant bastard, Thor usually didn’t –, if he couldn’t speak into the phone, why would it be better in person?

Okay, he knew why, it was easier when he could see facial expressions, but it was also harder when he couldn’t just hang up and escape. So, basically the same, counting for everything.

It _could_ make him feel better, sometimes. Usually not with Thor, because he was a big lump of oblivious, most of the time, and pushed and pushed and pushed. But there had been moments when someone being there helped. His mother had, though that was not a safe line of thought right now- So had his high school counsellor, Heimdall, and usually his therapist. Not a big line-up.

There was no reason to expect Stark to belong in that list, except, Loki did. There was really no explanation for it – except, yesterday Stark had understood him so quickly, without judgement, and adjusted to it. Well, this just proved that hope dies last. No matter how many painful lessons, Loki still hoped. His therapist would call that a good thing. His therapist could go to hell sometimes.

Loki was snapped out of his thoughts by knocking, and he could feel his breathing speed back up.

No, he could do this. He could.

“Hello?” Stark called through the front door. “I come bearing cheeseburgers!”

Against his will, Loki huffed out a laugh.

“You know this is not my ideal first date” he said, opening the door, and huh. Look at that, that was automatic. Easy.

“This is not our first date, you’ll know when I take you on a date” Stark said, affronted. He looked unfairly good, with a bag in his hand that he now raised. “Cheeseburgers just make everything better. Can I come in, or will we talk here? Either option is good, just so you know.”

Loki stepped aside, watching as Stark wandered in. It was a study in motion, that man. He never stopped, not for one minute, always doing something, and if there was nothing to do, twitching. This time, Loki could see him visibly restrain himself from poking around.

Okay, he should offer him something, right? Or tell him it’s okay to look around? Something.

He tried to speak, but his throat closed up again. Too much time thinking about speaking. _Be spontaneous_ , but that wasn’t going to work, either. Okay, strategy B, do something to take your mind off it.

Right. Cheeseburgers. Drinks.

Loki went into the kitchen, leaving Stark in the living room. He quickly took two beers from the fridge – not the best in his state, but less awkward than water – and took them back out. In the living room, Stark was still standing where he left him.

“Oh, beer” he said when he saw Loki, and did he sound disappointed? Shit.

Loki held one beer out to him, and Stark’s mouth twisted up.

“I don’t drink” he said, probably apologetically? But Loki couldn’t really focus on it, because his mind was freezing up, along with his stomach. He knew he was probably still holding the beer out, but he couldn’t pull back his arm, he couldn’t move it at all, he couldn’t do anything-

His brain was twisting in circles, one blaming him more than the other, his breath coming in gasps, and he knew he was having an anxiety attack but that didn’t help, dammit!

He startled when he felt a hand touching his, and the hand instantly retreated, but now he could hear Stark.

“-th with me, come on, in and out, slowly, in; out. In; out. Just follow my voice, in; out. In; out. If you want, put your hand on my chest, it helps sometimes. But if not, that’s okay. Just breath with me. In; out.”

Loki leaned forward with a trembling hand, but the beer was still in it, dammit! He almost threw it at the wall, but Stark took it out of his hand.

“Here, now you can reach. Breath with me.”

Loki finally touched Stark’s chest, and it did help. Feeling it rise and fall under his hand, listening to Stark, his breathing finally slowed down.

He dropped his head forward, exhausted, but he froze when it touched Stark’s chest.

“We can cuddle if you want, I don’t mind” Stark said carefully, and Loki was frozen. On one hand, he wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible, to wallow in peace. On the other, Stark’s warmth under his hand and forehead felt really nice.

When Loki didn’t move for a while, Stark slowly raised a hand, keeping it in Loki’s line of vision, and put his palm on Loki’s back. Loki couldn’t help but melt into it, and he could feel Stark relax under him, too.

The other beer was still in Loki’s hand, but he didn’t want to let go to put it down, so he just let it awkwardly hang. Stark’s other hand was holding the other beer, too, so it was somewhat awkward, but Loki couldn’t remember having had a better hug. Maybe because he didn’t really hug.

For long minutes, or at least what felt like it, Loki luxuriated in the hug. He could feel Stark’s body seeping heat into his, and he realized he had been cold. Of course, now that he knew, he could feel shivers starting up.

“You’re cold” Stark pulled back, and Loki only just stopped himself from whining at the loss. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”

Loki wrinkled his nose but nodded. He stepped back, and Stark looked him over.

“You’re damp” Stark said, and Loki looked down at himself. Huh. It made sense, though; yesterday he had spent a couple of minutes in a downpour, and the heating in his apartment was awful. It always took his clothes forever to dry.

“Indeed” Loki croaked, and he winced. God, that sounded awful.

“You change and take a shower and I make tea?” Stark suggested, and Loki nodded. Yeah, that sounded nice.

He didn’t take long under the shower, because while the hot water felt really nice, something pulled at him to get back to Stark.

When he went back out into the living room, Stark was sitting on the couch, two steaming mugs on the table in front of him.

Loki walked over to the couch and sat down, too. At the farthest edge. At least he stopped himself from going for the armchair.

“You can sit closer, if you want” Stark offered, but Loki shrugged. “Or not” Stark agreed, leaning forward and picking up one of the mugs. “So, what do you wanna do? I was thinking movies.”

Loki huffed out a laugh. That sounded nice, actually.

“I should let Thor know I’m okay” he muttered, grabbing the other mug. Ahh. It was deliciously warm, spreading it through his hands, and it smelled nice, with just a hint of honey.

“Sure” Stark nodded. Loki waited for something more, but nothing came. Huh. That was… easy. Too easy, almost.

He squinted at Stark, but he was looking down into his mug, and Loki didn’t really want to say anything, anyway. It was too easy an acceptance to be true, but why not enjoy it while it lasted.

Loki fished his phone out from his pocket and sent a quick text to Thor. No way he was calling, now. Then he stared into his mug, too. Oh, to hell with it.

“Thanks, Stark” he murmured.

He could see Stark turn towards him from the corner of his eye.

“You’re welcome. And it’s Tony.”

Loki blinked at him. “Huh?”

“I think at this point we should be on first name basis. So, Tony.”

Loki took a deep breath and nodded. “Loki, then.”

“Great!” Tony grinned at him. “Movie, then?”

Loki huffed out a laugh, from… happiness?

“Sure. But make it the Princess Bride.”

\--------------

“So, what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why weren’t you in this morning?”

“Oh. Well, I was in a car crash yesterday.”

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite happy with this. Tell me what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can, but I was almost late for class as it is xd
> 
> CW: Loki has trouble speaking due to his social anxiety. He manages it and Tony is a good bro, but protect yourself if this can trigger you <3


End file.
